braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman is the princess of Paradise Island. She was a member of the Justice League and a good friend of Batman. History Origin The Amazons of myth reside on Paradise Island, secluded from Man's world. Its queen, Hippolyta once sculpted a daughter from clay. The Olympian gods took pity and breathed life into the clay and created Diana, a daughter for Hippolyta. She was raised to be a leader; intelligent, beautiful and strong. Princess Diana grew to become strong, wise, beautiful, and a leader on her own right but she yearned for a purpose outside of Paradise Island. One day, Steve Trevor, an intelligence officer for the United States Army, crashed on Paradise Island. Princess Diana took care of the ailing Trevor and nursed back to health with the Amazon's Purple Ray. A tournament was held to decide which Amazon would escort the man back to the outside world. Though she was forbidden to participate, Diana secretly participated with a mask and won. After revealing her identity, Hippolyta relented and allowed her to escort Trevor back to civilization as Wonder Woman. She took on a secret identity as Diana Prince and armed with bulletproof bracelets, the magical Lasso of Truth and Amazonian training. ''Sidekicks Assemble! Wonder Woman soon established herself and joined the Justice League. She and Trevor started a romantic relationship. The Knights of Tomorrow! In the story written by Alfred Pennyworth set in the far future Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor are married and attend the wedding of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle. ''Scorn of the Star Sapphire! Wonder Woman came to the rescue of Batman and Steve Trevor when they were captured by Baroness Von Gunther. Despite her appeal for peace, Wonder Woman was forced to fight Baroness and defeated her. She then took to the Invisible Jet, destroyed both of Baroness' missiles, and saved Steve Trevor. It became the case that Wonder Woman would save Trevor at the last minute. ''Triumvirate of Terror! A similar case took place at the Museum of Natural History in Washington D.C. when the duo encountered Cheetah. 50 years later, Diana is still active as Wonder Woman. Powers and Abilities Wonder Woman was granted strength and power by Demeter, beauty and a loving heart by Aphrodite, wisdom by Athena, hunting ability and unity with the beasts by Artemis, sisterhood with fire by Hestia and speed and the power of flight by Hermes. This combined with her natural skill allows her to stand as an equal to such figures as Superman and Captain Marvel. She is normally armed with the Golden Lasso of Truth, which forces anybody snared by it to tell the truth it could also life mind control effects from people. She can use the Sandals of Hermes to pierce the veil of distortion that separated Paradise Island from the normal world. Like all Amazons she wears bracelets as a symbol of their imprisonment by Hercules. Physical Appearance Wonder Woman's is a beautiful Amazonian Princess, having peach skin, blue eyes, and long black hair. She also wears a gold tiara with a red star in the middle, golden bracelets, gold & red high heel boots, red earrings, and her main costume attire is a 1-piece armor bathing suit, consisting of a gold waistband with the very Lasso of Truth attached to her hip, a red chest plate with a golden eagle crest & gold breast plates, and a blue swimsuit bottom with white stars. Appearances * ''Sidekicks Assemble! * The Knights of Tomorrow! * Scorn of the Star Sapphire! * Triumvirate of Terror! * Mitefall! Category:Heroes Category:World War II Category:Justice League Category:Amazons Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Wonder woman characters Category:Females Category:Martial artists Category:Supporting Characters